minecraftmodcustomstufffandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Flamarow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minecraftmodcustomstuff Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Minecraftmodcustomstuff Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PsychoSupreme (Talk) 23:26, January 25, 2012 Show / Hide is now available! Javascript help would be nice. Since you are taking a break from one of my servers, would you like to play on my vanilla server for a bit? Gwydion0917 15:51, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I will probably also be taking a break from minecraft except for testing things. I can rarely stand to play standard vanilla for too long. =\ Besides, I have to work on cleaning and packing my old bedroom before the end of my "vacation", so I will probably be kept busy. Thanks for the offer though. ~ Flamarow 23:08, July 2, 2012 (UTC) pls can you make a prasser for your mod... cus i got too many errors ---- once i got 7 blocks 2 items and 7 recipes at adding anything i got a strange crash error. and the error in the file says: Slot 1 is already occupied by do@ad512e when adding customstuff.blocks.BlockCustomBlockNormal@aca568 the block who i added was a sugarcane fence gate (iam making a mod of sugarcane) these was the .block file and this is the crash error: --- BEGIN ERROR REPORT 993a1d72 -------- Generated 14-07-12 02:04 AM Minecraft: Minecraft 1.2.5 OS: Windows 7 (x86) version 6.1 Java: 1.7.0_03, Oracle Corporation VM: Java HotSpot™ Client VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation LWJGL: 2.4.2 OpenGL: AMD Radeon™ HD 6520G version 4.1.11156 Compatibility Profile Context, ATI Technologies Inc. cpw.mods.fml.common.LoaderException: java.lang.IllegalArgumentException: Slot 1 is already occupied by do@ad512e when adding customstuff.blocks.BlockCustomBlockNormal@aca568 at cpw.mods.fml.common.modloader.ModLoaderModContainer.preInit(ModLoaderModContainer.java:114) at cpw.mods.fml.common.Loader.preModInit(Loader.java:235) at cpw.mods.fml.common.Loader.loadMods(Loader.java:593) at cpw.mods.fml.client.FMLClientHandler.onPreLoad(FMLClientHandler.java:193) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.a(Minecraft.java:383) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.run(Minecraft.java:735) at java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source) Caused by: java.lang.IllegalArgumentException: Slot 1 is already occupied by do@ad512e when adding customstuff.blocks.BlockCustomBlockNormal@aca568 at pb.(Block.java:251) at pb.(Block.java:284) at customstuff.blocks.BlockCustomBlock.(BlockCustomBlock.java:29) at customstuff.blocks.BlockCustomBlockSubtype.(BlockCustomBlockSubtype.java:14) at customstuff.blocks.BlockCustomBlockNormal.(BlockCustomBlockNormal.java:16) at mod_customStuff.LoadCustomBlocks(mod_customStuff.java:311) at mod_customStuff.(mod_customStuff.java:93) at sun.reflect.NativeConstructorAccessorImpl.newInstance0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeConstructorAccessorImpl.newInstance(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingConstructorAccessorImpl.newInstance(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Constructor.newInstance(Unknown Source) at java.lang.Class.newInstance0(Unknown Source) at java.lang.Class.newInstance(Unknown Source) at cpw.mods.fml.common.modloader.ModLoaderModContainer.preInit(ModLoaderModContainer.java:107) ... 6 more --- END ERROR REPORT cda11baa ---------- my minecraft forum name is tomayopan... if you can help me i will add your name at the credits file! ---- this mod is awesome. but can you please help me with this error? always when i put a chest block it crashes... i made one called sugarcane chest... but no results... any chest dont work by some reason... here is the chest.block file: name="sugarcane Chest"; id=126; texturefile=terrain1.png"; textureindex=15; type="chest"; material="wood"; stepsound="stone"; hardness=0.2; resistance=100; iddropped=217; chesttextureindex1=15; chesttextureindex2=31; chesttextureindex3=14; chesttextureindex4=12; chesttextureindex5=13; chesttextureindex6=28; chesttextureindex7=29; toolclass="axe"; harvestlevel=0; quantitydropped="8"; i just dont change the texture index to know in what part i shall draw i got diferent ids here is the crash report: --- BEGIN ERROR REPORT 993a1d72 -------- Generated 15-07-12 05:24 PM Minecraft: Minecraft 1.2.5 OS: Windows 7 (x86) version 6.1 Java: 1.7.0_05, Oracle Corporation VM: Java HotSpot™ Client VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation LWJGL: 2.4.2 OpenGL: AMD Radeon™ HD 6520G version 4.1.11156 Compatibility Profile Context, ATI Technologies Inc. cpw.mods.fml.common.LoaderException: org.mozilla.javascript.EvaluatorException: unterminated string literal (sugarcane chest.block#2) at cpw.mods.fml.common.modloader.ModLoaderModContainer.preInit(ModLoaderModContainer.java:114) at cpw.mods.fml.common.Loader.preModInit(Loader.java:235) at cpw.mods.fml.common.Loader.loadMods(Loader.java:593) at cpw.mods.fml.client.FMLClientHandler.onPreLoad(FMLClientHandler.java:193) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.a(Minecraft.java:383) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.run(Minecraft.java:735) at java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source) Caused by: org.mozilla.javascript.EvaluatorException: unterminated string literal (sugarcane chest.block#2) at org.mozilla.javascript.DefaultErrorReporter.runtimeError(DefaultErrorReporter.java:109) at org.mozilla.javascript.DefaultErrorReporter.error(DefaultErrorReporter.java:96) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.addError(Parser.java:230) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.addError(Parser.java:208) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.addError(Parser.java:204) at org.mozilla.javascript.TokenStream.getToken(TokenStream.java:548) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.peekToken(Parser.java:327) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.matchToken(Parser.java:380) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.propertyName(Parser.java:2726) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.propertyAccess(Parser.java:2628) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.memberExprTail(Parser.java:2519) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.memberExpr(Parser.java:2494) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.unaryExpr(Parser.java:2368) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.mulExpr(Parser.java:2291) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.addExpr(Parser.java:2273) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.shiftExpr(Parser.java:2252) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.relExpr(Parser.java:2225) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.eqExpr(Parser.java:2195) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.bitAndExpr(Parser.java:2182) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.bitXorExpr(Parser.java:2169) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.bitOrExpr(Parser.java:2156) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.andExpr(Parser.java:2143) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.orExpr(Parser.java:2130) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.condExpr(Parser.java:2106) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.assignExpr(Parser.java:2075) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.assignExpr(Parser.java:2087) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.expr(Parser.java:2052) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.nameOrLabel(Parser.java:1810) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.statementHelper(Parser.java:1074) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.statement(Parser.java:943) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.parse(Parser.java:568) at org.mozilla.javascript.Parser.parse(Parser.java:530) at org.mozilla.javascript.Context.compileImpl(Context.java:2403) at org.mozilla.javascript.Context.compileReader(Context.java:1328) at org.mozilla.javascript.Context.compileReader(Context.java:1300) at org.mozilla.javascript.Context.evaluateReader(Context.java:1139) at mod_customStuff.getProps(mod_customStuff.java:1069) at mod_customStuff.LoadCustomBlocks(mod_customStuff.java:289) at mod_customStuff.(mod_customStuff.java:93) at sun.reflect.NativeConstructorAccessorImpl.newInstance0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeConstructorAccessorImpl.newInstance(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingConstructorAccessorImpl.newInstance(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Constructor.newInstance(Unknown Source) at java.lang.Class.newInstance0(Unknown Source) at java.lang.Class.newInstance(Unknown Source) at cpw.mods.fml.common.modloader.ModLoaderModContainer.preInit(ModLoaderModContainer.java:107) ... 6 more --- END ERROR REPORT 174162b8 ---------- (if there any way to compact the files and crash report please give it to my. sorry for my bad english. iam chilean) maybe teh crash error is a bug... and yes... a quote has been missed but it still crash... please i think is a bug. so please fix it or something like that (or ask to other people in the wiki if them also get the crash.) here is the new crash error: ...crash... --- BEGIN ERROR REPORT 993a1d72 -------- Generated 16-07-12 01:22 AM Minecraft: Minecraft 1.2.5 OS: Windows 7 (x86) version 6.1 Java: 1.7.0_05, Oracle Corporation VM: Java HotSpot(TM) Client VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation LWJGL: 2.4.2 OpenGL: AMD Radeon(TM) HD 6520G version 4.1.11156 Compatibility Profile Context, ATI Technologies Inc. cpw.mods.fml.common.LoaderException: java.lang.NullPointerException at cpw.mods.fml.common.modloader.ModLoaderModContainer.preInit(ModLoaderModContainer.java:114) at cpw.mods.fml.common.Loader.preModInit(Loader.java:235) at cpw.mods.fml.common.Loader.loadMods(Loader.java:593) at cpw.mods.fml.client.FMLClientHandler.onPreLoad(FMLClientHandler.java:193) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.a(Minecraft.java:383) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.run(Minecraft.java:735) at java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source) Caused by: java.lang.NullPointerException at customstuff.blocks.BlockCustomChest.getTextureFile(BlockCustomChest.java:336) at pb.(Block.java:263) at agy.(BlockContainer.java:7) at customstuff.blocks.BlockCustomChest.(BlockCustomChest.java:28) at mod_customStuff.LoadCustomBlocks(mod_customStuff.java:340) at mod_customStuff.(mod_customStuff.java:93) at sun.reflect.NativeConstructorAccessorImpl.newInstance0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeConstructorAccessorImpl.newInstance(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingConstructorAccessorImpl.newInstance(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Constructor.newInstance(Unknown Source) at java.lang.Class.newInstance0(Unknown Source) at java.lang.Class.newInstance(Unknown Source) at cpw.mods.fml.common.modloader.ModLoaderModContainer.preInit(ModLoaderModContainer.java:107) ... 6 more --- END ERROR REPORT 75ada39a ---------- ... ok i made a cacti crafting table... i added to the .block file, the extension i put the 3x3 crafting grid but by some way it crash... craftingtable Craftingtable"; id=218; texturefile="terrain1.png"; textureindex=1; material="sand"; stepsound="stone"; hardness=0.2; resistance=100; iddropped=81; quantitydropped=4; textureindextop=2; textureindexeast=4; textureindexsouth=5; textureindexnorth=5; textureindexwest=4; rightclicked = customstuff.openGui(origin, 'defaultcraft3x3'); report ( is only the part who add the mod...) org.mozilla.javascript.EcmaError: ReferenceError: "customstuff" is not defined. (crafting cacti.block#15) i moddify the crafting table 3x3 = "cacti crafting3x3"; type = "crafting3x3"; guifile = "gui/crafting.png"; id = 60; width = 176; height = 166; resultx = 124; resulty = 35; craftingx = 30; craftingy = 17; upperinvx = 8; upperinvy = 84; lowerinvx = 8; lowerinvy = 142; stringtext1 = "Crafting"; stringx1 = 28; stringy1 = 6; stringcolor1 = 0x404040; stringtext2 = "Inventory"; stringx2 = 8; stringy2 = 72; stringcolor2 = 0x404040; i dont know what means "customstuff" in not defined... ok i dunno what id wrong i was making a armor of cactus but it crashes... crash BEGIN ERROR REPORT f020163 -------- Generated 7/18/12 11:35 PM Minecraft: Minecraft 1.2.5 OS: Windows 7 (x86) version 6.1 Java: 1.7.0_05, Oracle Corporation VM: Java HotSpot(TM) Client VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation LWJGL: 2.4.2 OpenGL: AMD Radeon(TM) HD 6520G version 4.1.11156 Compatibility Profile Context, ATI Technologies Inc. cpw.mods.fml.common.LoaderException: customstuff.CustomStuffException: C:\Users\Tomas&Samuel\AppData\Roaming\.minecraft\config\customItems\cacti chestplate.item armormaterial - invalid value - leather at cpw.mods.fml.common.modloader.ModLoaderModContainer.preInit(ModLoaderModContainer.java:114) at cpw.mods.fml.common.Loader.preModInit(Loader.java:235) at cpw.mods.fml.common.Loader.loadMods(Loader.java:593) at cpw.mods.fml.client.FMLClientHandler.onPreLoad(FMLClientHandler.java:193) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.a(Minecraft.java:383) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.run(Minecraft.java:735) at java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source) Caused by: customstuff.CustomStuffException: C:\Users\Tomas&Samuel\AppData\Roaming\.minecraft\config\customItems\cacti chestplate.item armormaterial - invalid value - leather at mod_customStuff.getProps(mod_customStuff.java:1077) at mod_customStuff.LoadCustomItems(mod_customStuff.java:237) at mod_customStuff.(mod_customStuff.java:94) at sun.reflect.NativeConstructorAccessorImpl.newInstance0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeConstructorAccessorImpl.newInstance(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingConstructorAccessorImpl.newInstance(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Constructor.newInstance(Unknown Source) at java.lang.Class.newInstance0(Unknown Source) at java.lang.Class.newInstance(Unknown Source) at cpw.mods.fml.common.modloader.ModLoaderModContainer.preInit(ModLoaderModContainer.java:107) ... 6 more --- END ERROR REPORT 9a8b05b7 ---------- and here is the .item file .item Chestplate"; id=1004; type="normal"; iconfile="items1.png"; iconindex=5; maxstack=1; type="body"; armormaterial="leather"; armorname="armor\cacti_1.png"; (iam chilean. and that is why my english is really bad and i send messages soooooo late.) Hey, thank you for the reply, but I didn't leave that post. My post ended with the time stamp. You did get my canned beverage to drop the empty can perfectly though. Don't think I thanked you yet. THANK YOU! Deadlilninja (talk) 22:32, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Could you explain how to use the "inuse" trigger or provide me an example of how to use it? I'm working on an item to both spawn a wolf & tame it, code below : item name="Dog"; id=401; type="normal"; iconfile="customarmor.png"; iconindex=11; damage=0; rightclick = "customstuff.loadScript('spawnWolf.script');"; inuse = "player.SetItemInUse(352);"; script origin.y++; world.spawnMob(origin, 'Wolf'); Thanks in advance Deadlilninja (talk) 15:19, July 22, 2012 (UTC) thanks for help me with my mod! i hope you test it http://minecraftmodcustomstuff.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tomayopan/Cacti_mod now iam making a more ores mod but i got problems with textures and crashes... here is the .block file ore ore"; id=462; texturefile="ores.png"; textureindex=0; material="rock"; stepsound="stone"; hardness=3; resistance=50; harvestlevel=3; iddropped=341; quantitydropped="3"; block=true; and here is the crash error: report [SEVERE A critical error has occurred. java.lang.ArrayIndexOutOfBoundsException: 462 at pb.a(Block.java:932) at aes.b(PlayerControllerSP.java:64) at aes.c(PlayerControllerSP.java:138) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.a(Minecraft.java:1287) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.k(Minecraft.java:1814) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.x(Minecraft.java:822) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.run(Minecraft.java:750) at java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source)] Help? }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=black |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text=So...I don't know a lick of Java. I'm fairly new to the whole modding scene. And. You're really the only person I have to turn to. With that said, can I get you to have a look at my mod and let me know what I'm doing wrong? }} Confused Question Hate to bug you, but it seems there's no IRC etc. for this mod. I'm adding a block and the id is the first one available after 31264 (31265) It insists on making the id 4095 and I had to tear apart my other configs/block ids to make it fit. Also, the recipe for this block doesn't work. recipes.addrecipe("4095 1 3 3 296 296 296 296 296 296 296 296 296", "", "vanilla") name="Hay Bail"; id=31265; type="simple"; texturefile="wileysblocks.png"; textureindex=0; textureindextop=1; material="cloth"; stepsound="grass"; hardness=1; resistance=0; harvestlevel=0; toolclass="hoe"; Thanks in advance. 02:16, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Light Emitting Furnaces Is there anyway I can a furnace to emit light, say, when it changes to Metadata 1? It's all I need for my patch to be perfect :) Chocohead (talk) 20:44, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Never mind - I found how to do it :) Chocohead (talk) 21:21, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for Fixing That. Hello there flamarow im a new user in the custom stuff mod and i appreciate this tutorial as it really helped me but theres only one thing that seems to be wrong im using minecraft 1.5.2 with this mod and i made my own new block but when i use my pickaxe to destroy that block its not dropping please help me HELP Hi can you please help me i cant even get the mod (Custom Stuff 2 1.6.2) to run i keep getting this error in the launcher ---- ---- Minecraft Crash Report Time: 14/07/13 20:11 Description: There was a severe problem during mod loading that has caused the game to fail cpw.mods.fml.common.LoaderException: java.lang.NoClassDefFoundError: net/minecraftforge/liquids/LiquidDictionary at cpw.mods.fml.common.LoadController.transition (LoadController.java:148) at cpw.mods.fml.common.Loader.initializeMods(Loader.java:703) at cpw.mods.fml.client.FMLClientHandler.finishMinecraftLoading (FMLClientHandler.java:222) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71384_a(Minecraft.java:506) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:796) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:101) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:57) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:18) Caused by: java.lang.NoClassDefFoundError: net/minecraftforge/liquids/LiquidDictionary at cubex2.cs2.InformationFile.create(InformationFile.java:33) at cubex2.cs2.CustomStuff2.postInit(CustomStuff2.java:90) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at cpw.mods.fml.common.FMLModContainer.handleModStateEvent (FMLModContainer.java:540) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventHandler.handleEvent (EventHandler.java:74) at com.google.common.eventbus.SynchronizedEventHandler.handleEvent (SynchronizedEventHandler.java:45) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.dispatch(EventBus.java:313) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.dispatchQueuedEvents (EventBus.java:296) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.post(EventBus.java:267) at cpw.mods.fml.common.LoadController.sendEventToModContainer (LoadController.java:193) at cpw.mods.fml.common.LoadController.propogateStateMessage (LoadController.java:173) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventHandler.handleEvent (EventHandler.java:74) at com.google.common.eventbus.SynchronizedEventHandler.handleEvent (SynchronizedEventHandler.java:45) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.dispatch(EventBus.java:313) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.dispatchQueuedEvents (EventBus.java:296) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.post(EventBus.java:267) at cpw.mods.fml.common.LoadController.distributeStateMessage (LoadController.java:104) at cpw.mods.fml.common.Loader.initializeMods(Loader.java:702) ... 10 more Caused by: java.lang.ClassNotFoundException: net.minecraftforge.liquids.LiquidDictionary at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.LaunchClassLoader.findClass (LaunchClassLoader.java:179) at java.lang.ClassLoader.loadClass(Unknown Source) at java.lang.ClassLoader.loadClass(Unknown Source) ... 39 more Caused by: java.lang.NullPointerException at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.LaunchClassLoader.findClass (LaunchClassLoader.java:171) ... 41 more A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.6.2 Operating System: Windows 7 (amd64) version 6.1 Java Version: 1.7.0_17, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 336008992 bytes (320 MB) / 471662592 bytes (449 MB) up to 954466304 bytes (910 MB) JVM Flags: 1 total; -Xmx1G AABB Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used Suspicious classes: FML and Forge are installed IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 0, tallocated: 0 FML: MCP v8.04 FML v6.2.19.789 Minecraft Forge 9.10.0.789 4 mods loaded, 4 mods active mcp{8.04} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed- >Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized FML{6.2.19.789} Mod Loader (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post- initialized Forge{9.10.0.789} Forge (coremods) Unloaded- >Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized CustomStuff2Core {0.10.4} Stuff 2 Core (customStuff21.6.2.zip) Unloaded->Constructed- >Pre-initialized->Initialized->Errored Just stopped to say thank you! You're doing very useful work! Keep up the good work. :-) i need some help with my block, when i try to use it it crashes saying it has no scope or something: name = "TitaniumOre"; id = config.getBlockId("TitaniumOreID"); material = "rock"; stepSound = "stone"; creativeTab = "buildingBlocks"; // Metadata Block 0 - TitaniumOre displayName0 = "TitaniumOre"; hardness0 = 1; resistance0 = 50; toolClass0 = "pickaxe"; harvestLevel0 = 2; textureFileXP0 = "oreIron.png"; textureFileXN0 = "oreIron.png"; textureFileYP0 = "oreIron.png"; textureFileYN0 = "oreIron.png"; textureFileZP0 = "oreIron.png"; textureFileZN0 = "oreIron.png"; addToCreative0 = true; and when i made a ingot for it it said ingotIron.png didnt exist, i also tried ironIngot Fatcat00 (talk) 06:39, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Piston Restriction Hi, I was wondering how to make a block not movable by pistons because there is no page for it and moveByPiston0 = false; wont work. Thanks! Surrealistic Wolf (talk) 03:32, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much! I am planning to use this to make soudium blocks, wich explode on contact with water and some other cool things. Block Touch Script Um, sorry to bother you, but the block touching script does not seem to work for me. Am I doing some thing wrong? Here are my Files: test.js id = 500; name = "test"; displayName0 = "Test"; material = "plants"; stepSound = "grass"; hardness0 = 0; opacity0 = 0; drop0 = "2003"; pick0 = "2003"; hasCollision0 = true; addToCreative0 = false; textureFileXP0 = "test.png"; textureFileXN0 = "test.png"; textureFileYN0 = "test.png"; textureFileYP0 = "test.png"; textureFileZP0 = "test.png"; textureFileZN0 = "test.png"; onPlacedByPlayer0 = "mod.loadScript('isTouchingBlock.js'); if(isTouchingBlock(57)) {player.sendMessage('You haz diamonds?!?');}"; isTouchingBlock.js function isTouchingBlock(idToFind, metaToFind) { if(metaToFind undefined) metaToFind = 0; if(idToFind world.getBlockId(position.x, position.y-1, position.z)) if(metaToFind world.getMetaId(position.x, position.y-1, position.z)) return true; if(idToFind world.getBlockId(position.x, position.y+1, position.z)) if(metaToFind world.getMetaId(position.x, position.y+1, position.z)) return true; if(idToFind world.getBlockId(position.x, position.y, position.z-1)) if(metaToFind world.getMetaId(position.x, position.y, position.z-1)) return true; if(idToFind world.getBlockId(position.x, position.y, position.z+1)) if(metaToFind world.getMetaId(position.x, position.y, position.z+1)) return true; if(idToFind world.getBlockId(position.x-1, position.y, position.z)) if(metaToFind world.getMetaId(position.x-1, position.y, position.z)) return true; if(idToFind world.getBlockId(position.x+1, position.y, position.z)) if(metaToFind world.getMetaId(position.x+1, position.y, position.z)) return true; // if none are true return false; } Surrealistic Wolf (talk) 21:04, January 6, 2014 (UTC)